Defeat The Team Rocket
They are going to face Sliver Silver I promised Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon I'd face them? Fair and square. Socerymon: Let's do this! Kazemon: Boys fight with each other... It almost makes me feel jealous. Let's fight! They are fighting him and they defeated him Silver: Aw, no! I lost! Henget up Silver: I've got a long ways to go if I'm going become a hero. Beetlemon: Someday, you will. Then Giovanni mappeared Giovanni: Really- it's you? Here I thought I'd drop in to see which Pokemon Trainer was next, and... Oh my goodness, it's just two boys and one girl talk about teamwork. All: (Growl) Silver: Giovanni! He is angry to him Giovanni: Excuse me. What's with that look? You ned to get yourself a makeover. Silver: Makeover!? I'm not girl! Kazemon: So you're Giovanni! You used Silver, and tried to cast Lobomon and the others into the darkness. Giovanni: So I take it you're acquainted with those weak fools. Beetlemon: They were our Friends! And we know they're triumphed over the darkness. And they're not weak. Giovanni: Oh, really? Because I heard it different. They look Angry Giovanni: You see it was those fool who asked me for a little, shall we say.. instructions on how to use darkness in the first place. Socerymon: No! Giovanni: And they were so close for it, too. When those guys went and got cold head! Now if that ain't good. I don't know what is. But you, three... Why don't you flit over here and demonstrate some real power for the winning team? Kazemon: We don't have the power of darkness only Loweemon is. Giovanni: Well, that's not so polite. A "No thank you" might've sufficed. Fortunately, I still get to- well- destroy you. Rules say you face me next. And I have a whole lot of darkness... With your names on it! He ran away Silver: You can't run says, Giovanni! I'm gonna get him for this. Guys. You have to avenged me, Lobomon, Agunimon and Loweemon. Beetlemon: Don't worry, we will. At Night They are gonna fight and then a Giant Robot has appeared with Giovanni Giovanni: I didn't say on-on-one. Sliver: That's Cheating! And you're gonna get it from us! Kazemon: Do you think it's in the rules? Giovanni: "Rule No. 2: Combatants may call for backup!" Maybe you should called Yours. Silver: Maybe I will! Then Socerymon stop them Socerymon: No, Silver! Kazemon: We will fight them! They are fighting them and they defeated them Giovanni (Growl) I knew that Robot wouldn't cut it. I need a real Pokemon. Good bye! He ran away Next day Silver: I really hate him. Next time. I'll put him in his place. Oh, right! Your the champion- we have to celebrate! Kazemon::That would not be necessary. Silver: Hmm... I know! How about one date with you, Kazemon! Kazemon: (Blush) Wait what? Oh! You mean you wannna- no.... We have to leave right now... Because, we still have so much training to do. Silver: Alright. And I'm still a work in progress, after all. Beetlemon: What do you mean? Silver: Well, what about this- I'll become a hero, then we can go on a date! Kazemon: (Blush) Huh! No! I cannot promise you for that. Silver: Alright! It's settled Hero-hood, here we go! They left and then Red came Red: Oh No. I miss the fight already? And I finished today's training with my Pokemon. Um, Kazemon? Why you're face is red? Kazemon: What? Nothing, it's just nothing. You want to be a hero, right? Strength alone won't make you into one. Red: I know. I know. Strength alone won't make me a true hero and a Pokemon Master. I'm starting to figured that out. I look at you, Beetlemon, Socerymon, and Sliver, and I can tell there's something more. Socerymon: You have strength of your heart, too. Never stop trying, and one day you might just become a true hero after all. Kazemon: Loweemon, you too. Keep on fighting with Agunimon and Lobomon.